<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Human Way by TheSilverSpy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602138">The Human Way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverSpy/pseuds/TheSilverSpy'>TheSilverSpy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Antichrist Adam Young (Good Omens), Asexual Relationship, Aziraphale and Crowley are dumbasses wbk, Dog (good omens) - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Anathema Device, Mentioned Newton Pulsifer, Mentioned The Them (Good Omens), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, flower crowns because yes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:14:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverSpy/pseuds/TheSilverSpy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley and Aziraphale decide to show their love off through Human Customs but cant take anything seriously, Hyjinks ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Idea of Sorts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3 months after the not-apocolyspe occured, Aziraphale and Crowley were lounging around in the bookshop. Aziraphale was sitting on the couch with Crowley laying in his head on the other's lap dozing off. Aziraphale was peacefully reading with a book in his dominant hand while the other was gently playing with Crowley's short but soft hair. His hand only occasionally leaving his red locks to turn the page. Aziraphale was reading one of his many books, this one specifically being of the romance genre, that he had refused to sell, despite owning a book shop. Aziraphale had suddenly had paused reading for a moment after reading a particular scene that had just popped out to him, giving him a most fascinating idea.</p><p>"Crowley" Aziraphale asked, bookmarking and gently placing his book down next to where the serpent had previously placed his shades. Crowley looked up at him with his snake like eyes, "Yes angel?" </p><p>"I've had an idea, and it's a rather silly one at that, but I was wondering if you wanted to get married by human customs," Aziraphale had wrung his hands together nervous to have asked such a silly question, but was somewhat serious in seeing if Crowley wanted to indulge in his ideas for him. Crowley let out a hearty laugh at the question, "What? Marraige, why would we get married if we already know we love each other?" Crowley asked, wondering why Aziraphale had wanted to do such a trivial thing all of the sudden.</p><p>"Well it's just that since we averted the apocolyspe together and we now are just on our side, and that we protected the humans and all... I just thought it would only make sense to show our love by marrying like the humans do," Aziraphale awkwardly explained to the other, adjusting his nifty glasses hoping that it wasnt a terribly awful idea to have suggested. As Crowley thoughtfully listened to his angel, he came to a conclusion, supposing it only makes sense to do so, and if Aziraphale really wanted to, he would do it. "If you want to Angel, then sure let's get married, but if we're really going to do this, I want it to be done in the right way."</p><p>Aziraphale's face lit up at Crowley's response, amazed Crowley had agreed to indulge in his desires, "Oh yes this'll be so much fun! Should we start planning it now?" Crowley smiled at his angle's enthusiasm as he continued to ask questions such as venue and clothing, but had to interrupt, "Not right now, I said the right way, I'm not having this be our engagement!" Crowley motioned around them, indicating it just couldn't be at the bookshop, " It needs to be more of a story than just agreeing on a whim. We'll have to plan a dinner- and get those rings humans always wear!" Crowley now taking this completely seriously, If his Angel wanted to get married, it must be done the correct way, wanting this to be the full human experience for Aziraphale.</p><p>"Oh yes of course! Well how about we go dine at the Ritz tonight? Seems like the perfect place for our proposal to take place, oh this is just so exciting, I cant wait for us to get married!" Aziraphale babbled on, bubbling with excitement. As Azirapahle continued to talk on to Crowley, the red head had sat up from his lap and brushed himself off as he picked up his shades, "The Ritz sounds good. I'm going to have prepare for tonight, I'll pick you up at 7, sound good?" Crowley leaned down for a quick peck on the lips. </p><p>Aziraphale blushed in the short lived kiss, "Oh yes 7 sounds just lovely, and of course preparations need to be made for this lovely proposal of ours!"</p><p>"Wait Angel" Crowley remembered something just before he made his way out of the cozy bookshop, "Arent these prospal things supposed to, oh I dont know, be a secret to the other?" Crowley looked at his angel questioningly.</p><p>"Oh deary me! I suppose they are supposed to be a secret arent they? My we've already messed this up haven't we," Aziraphale chuckled as he gave an apologetic smile to the demon. </p><p>Crowley though for a moment before responding, ,"Its fine we'll both will just have to act surprised, and we both know we're good at acting," Crowley said, referencing the time they both had successfully fooled both Heaven and Hell. Aziraphale smiled at the notion, "yes we are both amazing actors! We'll never see the proposal coming!" He spoke agreeing with Crowley as if this was the most fool proof plan they've ever made. </p><p>"Well now I should be heading out to deal with some 'personal business', I'll see you later for our perfectly average dinner tonight angel," Crowley spoke, now walking towards the entrance of the bookstore. </p><p>"Yes of course, our 'normal' dinner at the Ritz where nothing out of the ordinary will happen, it'll be tickity boo!" Aziraphale responded, barely able to contain his laughter. 

The pair had giggled amongst themselves for awhile longer until Crowley was finally able to leave and get in his car. Crowley went to go out to pick out the best ring he possibly could for Aziraphale in one of the finest ring shops he could find. Admittedly being excited to propose to his angel, while Aziraphale had also gone out to do the same. The pair now barely being able to contain themselves until 7 pm arrived for their 'suprise' proposals.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Not so Suprising</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aziraphale and Crowley propose to eachother.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7pm had finally come, and Crowley had just arrived at Aziraphale's bookshop to pick him up for their evening out. After some of their usual conversing they both got into Crowley's Bently and rode at an insanely high speed much to Aziraphale's distaste for going so fast. Once arriving at the Ritz in record time, Aziraphale took a moment to regain himself after the stressful car ride before the pair had linked arms together as they made their way into the Ritz, both feeling nervous and excited at the same time for their extra special dinner out today.</p>
<p>After being seated at their preferred table in the Ritz, Aziraphale shifted around in his seat, not knowing when he should propose during the evening. He had thought about it the entire day, and he knew exactly what he was going to do, but he just didnt know when, which was bothering him to say the least. </p>
<p>Aziraphale must not have been masking his nervousness well as Crowley had taken a notice to it, "Are you alright angel, you seem nervous for no apparent reason at our perfectly normal dinner at the Ritz," Crowley said, having difficulties with keeping a straight face during the statement. </p>
<p>"Oh everything is just perfectly lovely, I must assure you, this is after all just a regular dine at the Ritz as we both know and understand," Aziraphale joked back, not even trying to hide the fact that both of them knew exactly what was happening this evening. This exchange had managed to calm down Aziraphale's nerves as he assured himself the perfect time would come for him to propose. Just as the pair had finished giggling amongst themselves their wine and Aziraphale's meal had finally arrived.</p>
<p>As Aziraphale had started to slowly enjoy his scrumptious meal before him with Crowley observing, as always, he had reached for his glass of wine. Before he took a sip Aziraphale had noticed something gold and shiny was floating about at the bottom of the glass, Crowley must've miracled it in there while he wasnt looking.</p>
<p>"Oh you wily old serpant" Aziraphale laughed out as he miracled the golden ring dry and onto the palm of his hand giving Crowley a look, "What a surprise, you've slipped an engagement ring into my wine, I would have never seen this coming," Aziraphale spoke sarcastically as he observed the golden ring further, noting that engraved on the inside of it were a pair of angel wings, thinking about how wonderful this gift is as he admired it.</p>
<p>Crowley had snickered to himself as he watched his angel's reaction, "Yes only the best suprise for my dearest angel, why what were you going to do?" </p>
<p>Aziraphale blushed as he put his ring down momentarily, "I was going to do this," before Crowley had any time to ask what he was meant, Aziraphale had put his hand behind Crowley's ear and pulled it back with a golden band, as if trying to do a 'magic trick' in which Aziraphale finished it off with a, "oohh," as if it was so impressive. Once Crowley realized what Aziraphale was trying to do he groaned as he face palmed at the other, softly laughing at his cute attempt at a proposal.</p>
<p>"Really angel? That was just in your hand," Crowley explained knowing exactly how his angel did the magic trick.

"What no, it was magically behind your ear, a real magic trick I must say!" Aziraphale tried to convince Crowley but both knowing full well that Crowley was right, despite him being proud of learning such trivial tricks.

"A magic trick? We can do actual magic yknow," Crowley cririzied, though clearly he was smiling, accidentally revealing he found Aziraphale's way of proposing rather endearing.</p>
<p>"Well I'd say it's slightly more creative then dunking it in some wine," Aziraphale criticized back, though also not having any malice behind his words. After a few moments of silence the pair had broke out in honest laughter at the situation they have put themselves in, really putting in perspective how ridiculous human customs really could be. After their laughter had died down they both had taken a moment to admire the rings the other had gave them. Crowley being able to actually take a moment to view his ring for the first time smirked as his ring was of a golden snake wrapping around in a perfect circle. </p>
<p>After awhile Aziraphale spoke up, "Crowley I must say, you have such lovely taste, I love this ring," "I'd have to say the same thing to you angel, you really have my taste down," Crowley responded, soflty smiling at the golden band he fiddled between his fingers, remembering every bit of detail he could of it.</p>
<p>"Oh Right!" Crowley near shouted as he dramatically shot up from his seat, "We need to do this correctly, we didnt even ask! Angel give me back the ring real quick," Crowley held out his hand expectantly waiting for the ring. After a moment of giggling knowing what Crowley meant, Aziraphale hesitantly handed back the ring to Crowley. Despite knowing he'll receive the ring again soon, he still hated to part with it for the time being. And before he knew it Crowley was now on one knee before him, slightly lowering down his shades so only Aziraphale could see his golden serpent eyes as he held up the ring before him. </p>
<p>"Angel, we have known eachother since the beginning of time on earth, and we've gone on most likely a million dinners together in that time, so I must say I am in love with you, and as silly as this entire thing is, will you marry me?" Aziraphale took a moment as he teared up from Crowleys short but ever so sweet speech as he 'properly' proposed to him. </p>
<p>"Oh yes of course dear boy, of course I will marry you!" Aziraphale spoke earnestly as he held out his left hand for Crowley to slide the ring onto his ring finger. The both jumped a bit when they heard clapping all around them in the restaurant, "Oh my I didnt realize we had an audience" Aziraphale had become embarrassed at the thought of causing a scene in such a fancy setting around humans.</p>
<p>"Dont worry about it angel, this happens all the time for humans," Crowley assured his angel as he noticed he suddenly looked uncomfortable. Just as Crowley stood up to get back to his seat a waiter had come up to them to congratulate them on their engagement and even offered to give them 2 free glasses of champagne to celebrate the wonderous occasion.</p>
<p>As Crowley lifted up his glass of free champagne and clinked it agaisnt Aziraphale's as a toast, he chuckled out, "Maybe we should propose to eachother more often, I wouldn't mind getting free champagne all of the time" </p>
<p>"Oh you serpent," Aziraphale gave him a warning glance, "but receiving free drinks is nice, for every once in awhile," Aziraphale added the last part as if to silently tell Crowley this isnt going to become a regular thing just for a bit of champagne.</p>
<p>"So *now* can we start planning the wedding since we got the engagement out of the way?" Aziraphale asked. "Oh yes yes of course, go crazy with whatever you want to do," Crowley smiled fondly at his angel, relishing that his angel was enjoying the human traditions of getting married, just as he wanted. </p>
<p>For the rest of the evening the two had dined and ordered several other glasses of wine after they had finished their champagne, discussing what they'd do in the future and laughing about how absurd certain customs were. Despite them going to abide by them anyways just for the experience. Once they'd finished with their time in the Ritz they made their way back to the bookshop to continue to discuss their future wedding, becoming more invested than either had originally intended.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Modern Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>At last it's Crowley's and Aziraphale's wedding day</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Months later, at last it was Aziraphale and Crowley's wedding day. Their venue, a white chapel with windows adorned with garlands of white stephanotics. Inside fairy lights were hung across the ceilings, along with lanterns that were hung in a uniform manner. The glow from the lit candles within the lanterns gave a warm romantic glow. Varieties of different magnificent flower arrangements, that were grown by Crowley himself, naturally. In attendance of their wedding is The Them, Dog, Anathema, and Newton. </p><p>Aziraphale, for his special day was wearing a white tux with intricate silver detailing along the edges of his coat, paired with a white bowtie with similar detailing. He wore a simply designed flower crown made of white roses that had a lacy veil attached to the bottom that fell just short to his shoulders. Crowley was wearing a black, lace, high-low gown, matched with black kitten heels. His hair was grown out to his shoulders and was styled in a half up pony tail, with a black rose flower crown to finish off the look.</p><p>Outside of this lovely Chapel stood the two well dressed supernatural beings, panicking. Panicking because it's 10 minutes before they wed and they forgot to hire an officiant for the ceremony.</p><p>"I can't believe we forgot an officiant! Angel, can't you just officiate the marriage yourself?" Crowley asked. This was distressing, to say the least, as this day was supposed to be perfect for his angel. Seriously how could he have possibly forgotten the officiant. </p><p>"My dear I can't!" Aziraphale is also very distraught himself, wondering the same thing as Crowley.</p><p>"Well why not! You're an angel, you have more power than an officiant!"</p><p>Aziraphale thinks for a moment, "well it's just, I just can't!" He pouts for a moment before continuing, " people just can't officiate their own wedding!" He finally reasoned to Crowley, and partially to himself.</p><p>"Why not!?" Crowley cried, looking a little annoyed.</p><p>"Oh, I don't know!" Aziraphale crosses his arms as he continues to pout. Then after a moment, his expression lights up as if he had an idea. "Oh, my dear! I think I may have thought of something, can you get out your cell phone thing and 'text' Adam?" </p><p>Crowley grumbled to himself as he begrudgingly took out his phone from his dress pocket, not understanding at all what Aziraphale was getting at, "text him what?</p><p>Aziraphale brightly smiled, "tell him to officiate our wedding! I'm sure that the anti-christ can do that stuff," </p><p>Crowley looked at his angel as if he just told him the best idea ever "Oh! Yes yes, I'll text that him right now, angel," Crowley turns on his phone as he quickly sends a short message to Adam. He taps his foot impatiently for the few moments he had to wait before he got the message back, "he'll do it! Now let's get married!" He exclaimed as he tried to lean in to Aziraphale for a quick celebratory kiss.</p><p>Aziraphale quickly stoped Crowley with a finger to his lips, "not until we get married, I believe I remember someone saying you wanted to do this 'the right way' darling," he gave an innocent smirk as he begun to pick Crowley up.</p><p>Crowley still looked relatively upset about Aziraphale denying him a kiss, which caused the angel to sigh and roll his eyes. He caved as he said, "well alright, you can have this," as he picked up Crowley's hand and kissed his knuckles. Which, admittedly made Crowley feel better about his failed attempt. "I'll see you at the alter my dear," Aziraphale reassured him.</p><p>Crowley gave him a nervous smile, "Of course angel,"</p><p>And with that Aziraphale miracled the doors open, carrying Crowley in his arms. Walking them both down the aisle, the traditional wedding music being played in the background by a speaker. While walking down the aisle, they pair just couldn't help themselves but to stare lovingly at one another. Even if this was just a silly human custom and they already knew their love was forever, they just couldn't help but feel that today was special. It was a way to physically solidify what they've been sharing for the past 6,000 years, and what they'll continue to share.</p><p>Once they made it up to the alter, they both quietly thanked Adam. Adam gave a friendly nod to them before beginning </p><p>"Hello humans and other worldly beings," Adam began. He didn't have much time to prepare but he'd gotten some ideas about what to say from some quick online searches. " Today we gather for the unionization of Aziraphale Fell and Anthony J. Crowley. Now I know we haven't known these two for a long time, but as we all can clearly see, no one could be more in love than these too. Their love is special enough to have transcended both Heavan, Hell, and the apocalypse. Now, the vows if you will."</p><p>Crowley let out an anxious sigh before starting," Angel, even from the beginning of time I had always held a strong infatuation with you. In Eden, I knew I shouldn't have been talking with you, but not a day that goes by I regret what I did. I have been with you for 6,000 years and I want to be with you for another 6,000, and another and another. And I know that we don't need some ceremony for me to say or gaurentee this, but I'm glad that we did anyways. Because it meant so much to you, and because we'll have something to look back on to know that we had solidified it in some way- oh- no angel please don't cry-" Crowley began to wipe Aziraphale's watering eyes. </p><p>Aziraphale let out a small chuckle, leaning into Crowley's touch, " I'm sorry dear but that's just the sweetest thing you've ever said to me. Oh- apologies, I have accidentally interrupted you."</p><p>"It's alright angel, I was just about done with mine," Crowley reassured, wiping away Aziraphale's final tears.</p><p>Aziraphale gave Crowley a soft smile, "Alright dear, I suppose it's my turn now. Crowley, my dearest, you have always been there for me. Whether or not I had asked you to be. But now I believe it's my turn, with this marriage I promise to you that I will always be there to assist in your endeavours as you've done with mine. And as you've said, we don't need this marriage, but I think it's extordinary that we wanted it anyways. I'll be here for you always, ring or not, as I don't think I can love another being the way that I will continue to love you," </p><p>It was Crowley's turn to now wipe his eyes, "angel, that was- wonderful," was all he could manage to say.</p><p>Adam smiled happily at the two before he realized he had to finish out the short but sweet ceremony, "oh- right, Dog! The rings please," and at the call along came Dog, holding a small pillow that held the two bands. Adam bent down and picked up the rings, petting Dog assuring him he was a good boy. He then stood back up, "Now, do you, Crowley, take this ring and dedicate yourself to Aziraphale for the rest of time?" </p><p>Crowley never once took his eyes off of his angel when Adam spoke," I do," he spoke confidently. He couldn't believe that after all this time of planning and waiting, that he finally got to say those words to Azirapahle. It was so brief and yet, it would last forever.</p><p>Adam then looked to Aziraphale, "And Azirapahle, do you take this ring and dedicate yourself to Crowley for the rest of time?" </p><p>Aziraphale sweetly gazed at Crowley, "I do," he said, nearly tearing up again. He felt overjoyed that Crowley had gone with him the entire time to fulfill his wims of marriage. And that Crowley had felt just as emotional.</p><p>Adam gave Crowley the rings, in which he put on his and Aziraphale's. Adam began to speak again, "I now pronounce you Angel and Demon, you may kiss," he stepped aside to fully give the stage to Aziraphale and Crowley.</p><p>Crowley moved Aziraphale's veil and held his face as they both leaned in to kiss. Crowley could feel how Aziraphale had smiled in the kiss, barely hearing the cheering from their small but energetic audience. They finally broke away after a moment, giving each other the brightest smile the other had ever seen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It took me a long time to figure out how to get around the consecrated ground. I considered putting Crowley in a swivel chair or making him wear platform shoes, but in the end I decided that Aziraphale would just be insistent on wanting to just hold Crowley the entire thing through xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>